dark_horizonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jötunn-kin
Background Jotunn-Kinn were birthed in the icy peaks of the Himinbjorg mountains when the very night sky itself breathed it's cold breath upon the peaks tops causing the iced tops to crack and shift, swirling and compacting together to make the first True Jotunn. After this True Jotunn was made it got to work making an icy kingdom among the mountain tops, treating the clouds they breached as if it were some vast ocean and his kingdom was floating upon islands just above the surface. For Centuries this giant went to work crafting the very foundations of the mountain, rising the frozen peaks from the Cloudy Sea to make the mountains connect into one. Once he was done he made a master piece of the a mountain with peaks touching the stars with diagnol lakes and rivers that were frozen solid in a constant state of motion as if they had been dragged up with the very land itself. This was the closest anyone could reach to the gods and was considered sacred grounds. Through the times the first Jotunn found that life among the peaks were lonely, he spent most of his time making art from the peaks themselves, crafting creatures from the snow, all of which were mighty beasts of great proportions; the first Dire beasts. The lonely giant found that these mindless beasts gave no company and only cared for survival, he needed creatures who thought as he did and so he got to work crafting the first of his Kin from the very snow itself. It took centuries to craft them in his image, the man working to make the first female Jotunn, finishing my inserting a piece of his own flesh into his masterwork. Then he prayed to the night sky to bless his creation with his life and got what he wished for the night sky felt pity. With this act the first Jotunn-Kin was created, not having the true power of the night sky but still sharing in some of the gifts it had blessed to the First Jotunn. After her creation the two fell into deep love with eachother and began to make more creations of snow together, both of them shaping thousands of their kind to fill the empty mountains with life. Through the centuries they even began to learn that through the process of mating they no longer needed to craft the snow themselves and through this process stronger Jotunn would be created as well. With this knowledge the First Jotunn and his wife retreated to the highest peak to grant wisdom to their children as they needed it. They gave the title of tribe leader to the first born; Bolgrif the Titan, with his leadership skills the tribe thrived above the cloudy sea for centuries and after his death a new leader sprung up and then a new leader. Each leader had the same ideals and there was never any disorder until one day when the first leader to question things sprung up. This was the first female leader of the tribe known as Astrid the Curious, she rose to the top through a trial by combat and won with her wits instead of her brawn. She was at first shunned for such treachery and even some refused her as their leader but then she was truly appointed as such when the First Jotunns wife came down from the peak itself to give her blessing to the new leader. After this Astrid began to change things, the laws began to shift and the tribe took up more than just strength and brawn training, they took up arts of ice scupting, of building crafting and even dances on the rocky cliffs. Then Astrid began to expand down the mountain past the cloudy sea, something never even thought of. When the Jotunns went lower they found that there was more than just a cloudy sea, there was a world below their own kingdom. This was the first bridge in the gap to connect the Human race and other races to the Jotunn. During her reign Astrid set up trade groups with those of the world below, establishing connections and in return getting raw materials and knowledge never before received to the Jotunn. They discovered spices, fruits and vegetables that weren't bitter and frozen, how to heat food, things never before known and return they would bring True Ice to the world of humans, a material that made weapons of Ice that never thawed and would chill those struck to the bone as well as their exotic frozen fruits and the domesticated Dire Beasts of the mountain. The Jotunn remained peaceful with the humans until Astrids passing, when the new leader took up the mantle he was disgusted with the civilized ways the people had taken. His first action as a leader was when he sicked his army of dire beasts upon a trade caravan meant to trade with the Jotunn. Every human upon it was slaughtered and all the materials stolen. After this even Ulfric the Treacherous declared war upon those who did not live upon the clouds as his people did and tossed any who would dare challenge him off the mountain, including the first born of Astrid who would come to be known as Sryalda the Forgotten. Once his reign took over he began to terrorize the world below, attacking humans with great force and destroying anything that dare traverse his mountains. To this day this war continues to wage, the humans on the loosing side of the war. Physical Description Jotunn's are massive men and women of unmatched size, they look human except their skin tends to be pigments of blue to pure white and they all tend to have ice white hair. They tend to be very hairy, the men tending to have full beards at all time and the woman sometimes possessing small signs of beards as well as hair in the pits and particularly on the backs of their feet. They tend to have blue to pure white eyes with rare occasions showing eyes or orange like a primal beasts and eyes of black like a soulless void. They possess small tusks jutting out of their mouths much like an orcs and have teeth more accustomed to eating raw meats than anything else. They are normally always muscular in build, even the runts of the tribe have some great amount of muscle to them and always they possess scars do to their rituals of battle. Society The Jotunn's society has changed during the years, for centuries they have been a nomadic people that were secluded to the skies until they first made contact with the people of the earth below them. After this contact they began to set up intricate trade routes, practiced the arts and even made massive palaces dedicated to the sky. They became more civilized and some Jotunn even chose to move down to live among the humans though this was a rare case. However once Ulfric came into power this all changed, the Joutunn went back to their nomadic ways but became very violent to those who would dare trespass in their territoy; which became larger and larger as Ulfric grew more in power. Eventually they went from being a powerful trade group and ally to being a peoples enemy, raiding and pillaging any village or trading caravan that was unlucky enough to come near the frozen peaks. Relations The Jotunn's still have those who live amongst society, some even going to colleges and trade schools with humans. Sadly though these are rare cases and now due to the rise of Ulfric the Jotunn people have become enemies with all the people of the Below World. They no longer have alliances and no longer seek to make trade with them. Alignment and Religion Most Jotunn are Lawful Evil, choosing to stick to a strict code of power and leadership, if these laws are broke and a Jotunn-kin attempts to betray it's people they are to be tested in a trial of combat, if they succeed they are banished from the mountain or given the seat of leadership depending on the peoples opinion of them. If they fail they are executed on the spot for their trifles against leadership. There are few who choose to be lawful neutral and some who are even lawful good but the Jotunn never are chaotic, their instincts guiding them away from the idea of chaos in order for them to be more grounded. They worship the sky as a god, believing the night sky to be the one that birthed their race and the day sky to be the one that gave life to the first female of the Jotunn. Names and Racial Jotunn tend to be given titles by those of their tribe based on their actions, with each new trial they gain a new title to replace their own. Ever Jotunn name tends to be powerful of nature, pronounced with sharp pronunciations of letters in their names. Standard Racial Traits * Ability Score Racial Traits: Jotunn are brutal creatures with powerful builds and primal wisdom that guides them in battle when most needed. Str, +2 Con, +2 Dex, +4 Wis, -2 int. Advanced 4 RP * Type: HumanoidGiant RP * Size, Medium * Speed: Jotunn have a movement speed of 40ft RP * Languages: 0RPHalf-Giant begin play speaking Common and Giant. With high INT they can learn Draconic, Undercommon, Sylvan, Elven. Offensive Racial Traits * Powerful Build: The physical stature of Jotunn lets them function in many ways as if they were one size category larger. Whenever a Jotunn is subject to a size modifier or special size modifier for a CMB or CMD (such as during grapple checks, bull rush attempts, and trip attempts), the Jotunn is treated as one size larger if doing so is advantageous to him. A Jotunn is also considered to be one size larger when determining whether a creature’s special attacks based on size (such as grab or swallow whole) can affect him. A Jotunn can use weapons designed for a creature one size larger without penalty. However, his space and reach remain those of a creature of his actual size. The benefits of this racial trait stack with the effects of powers, abilities, and spells that change the subject’s size category. RP Defensive Racial Traits * Scarred Physique: The scarred skin of a Jotunn is rough and tough, almost impossible to penetrate with conventional weapons. Jotunn have +1 Natural Armor. RP * High Altitude Warriors: Jotunn have 5 Cold Resistance due to their homes being in the high mountain tops.RP ''' '''Feats and Skills Racial Traits * Mountaineer: Members of this race are immune to altitude sickness and do not lose their Dexterity bonus to AC when making Climb checks or Acrobatics checks to cross narrow or slippery surfaces RP Weakness * Hot-Climate Weakness: When in areas of great heat, Jotunn take a -4 to all saves versus Fatigue due to their natural climate being the icy mountain peaks. RP Category:Race